


Среди звезд и на Земле

by Suoh



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ябу Кота, капитан космического корабля, отправляется в космос, совершает незапланированную посадку и находит любовь всей своей жизни. Хикару сопровождает его на каждом этапе</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в начале 2013  
>  ~~Подлежит редакции~~

> — Хотел бы я знать, зачем звезды светятся. Наверное, затем, чтобы рано или поздно каждый мог вновь отыскать свою.   
> Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери.

За толстыми и угрожающе прозрачными стеклами иллюминаторов проносилось то, что снизу люди называли небом; отсюда же это скорее было похоже на бесконечный, выложенный темным бархатом, туннель.  
Капитан отряда быстрого реагирования Ябу Кота расслабленно откинулся назад в своем кожаном капитанском кресле. Две недели бесконечных медицинских проверок и бумажной волокиты остались в прошлом, оставив неприятные воспоминания о Централе и бюрократических верхах. Теперь было легче – полеты, даже самые короткие, всегда приносили успокоение и желание работать дальше. Именно тогда Ябу все-таки вспоминал, что заставило его поступить в Академию Космического Флота, и почему он не бросил все это на полпути, поняв, что реальность оказалась бесконечно далека от его горячих юношеских идеалов.  
Этот полет должен был стать особенным – команда была молодая. Не в смысле: молодые энтузиасты, желающие расширить границы человеческого сознания, а восемнадцатилетние выпускники Академии, которые ни разу не держали в руках даже штурвал настоящего старрайдера, не считая, конечно, тренировок на учебных образцах.

Но в космосе все иначе. 

Ябу прекрасно помнил свой первый полет, вернее, ужасы своего первого полета – отказала навигационная система. Его тогдашний капитан Каменаши вел старрайдер на посадку сам, отключив автопилот, предварительно заперев в медкабинете стратега Накамару и его «здравый смысл».   
Каменаши получил повышение, а теперь Ябу сам стал капитаном, с тревогой думая о той ответственности, которая грозила упасть на его плечи.   
Молодежь, честно говоря, была отобранная и Ябу, в целом, понравилась. Правда, Ямада был слишком хвастливый, Накаджима слишком шумный, Окамото слишком тихий, а Чинен слишком вредный. Вдобавок, Чинен сразу же получил должность офицера-стратега, чем не переставал подкалывать сверстников, а иногда и старших офицеров.   
Но теперь вся юная часть свежесобранного отряда быстрого реагирования находилась на старрайдере RU-9319 под командованием самопровозглашенного лидера Ямады. Обязанность у них пока что была одна – не создавать проблем.   
На RI-7002 находились еще трое членов экипажа: офицер Такаки, офицер Иноо и медик Ариока. Такаки был в некотором смысле уникален: закончив Академию с лучшим результатом в потоке по пилотированию, он панически боялся хотя бы подойти к штурвалу. А почти все электрические приборы около него начинали барахлить или ломаться. Такаки блестяще ориентировался в картах звездного неба, умудряясь при этом теряться в коридорах Централа. Ехидный Чинен при первой же встрече окрестил Такаки балластом, намекая на его полезность на борту.   
Было у Такаки одно пламенное увлечение, которому он предавался каждый вечер – ведение бортового журнала. Откуда-то он достал толстую тетрадь в коричневом кожаном переплете и каждый вечер старательно записывал все, произошедшее за день.   
\- Ты мог бы наговаривать все это на видеофон, - заметил рассудительный Иноо.   
\- И, кстати, вести бортовой журнал полагается капитану, ты не слышал? – добавлял Ариока, довольно улыбаясь.   
Такаки не удостаивал их ответом, считая, что таким все равно не понять, что все дело в идее и в концепции этой замечательной штуки, которая называется «бортовой журнал», а вовсе не в тех словах, которые он там пишет.   
Иноо лишь пожимал плечами, стараясь не связываться, а Ариока, тяжело вздохнув, говорил:  
\- Да, Юя, ты не только по жизни тормозишь. Ты еще и родиться умудрился не в то время. Опоздал ты, лет эдак на пятьсот.   
В целом, мирная обстановка на борту RI-7002 поддерживалась благодаря Иноо Кею. Он был рассудителен, не реагировал на подколки. Вдобавок к этому, иногда он брал на себя обязанности штатного психолога, находя слова или улыбку для каждого члена команды. Ябу был искренне счастлив, что среди его подчиненных есть такой человек.   
Ариока Дайки же, по мнению Ябу, был несколько легкомыслен и позволял себе фамильярничать с вышестоящими чинами. Сам Ариока называл это легким характером, но у Ябу все же не пропадало желание хоть раз подловить медика на служебной халатности или невыполнении обязанностей. Но нет. Работу свою он выполнял идеально – быстро и четко, ненавидел, когда ему давали инструкции и почти интуитивно угадывал физическое состояние человека.

На старрайдере SU-3102 находились лишь только два человека. Капитан Ябу Кота и лейтенант Яотоме Хикару. Крепкая дружба, связывавшая этих двоих, уходила корнями еще во времена учебы в Академии. Дружба, правда, началась с драки.   
Предметом спора тогда оказались старшекурсники – у каждого уважающего себя студента начальных курсов должен был быть объект для подражания и обожания. Преподаватели не имели ничего против этой системы – это было абсолютное средство для мотивации. В свои двенадцать Ябу, и не он один, искренне восхищался Каменаши Казуей. Каменаши был идеальным студентом, префектом Академии и вообще подавал начальству множество разных надежд. Хикару же в свои одиннадцать считал Каменаши «безликим, скучным отличником и карьеристом», но зато восхищался Аканиши Джином. У Аканиши в достатке имелись харизма и недюжинные таланты, но вот с преподавателями у него не ладилось. И поэтому примерно раз в семестр за него приходили просить товарищи. В особенности, товарищ по имени Ямашита Томохиса, поскольку среди друзей Аканиши именно он отличался безупречной репутацией. Тогда ректор Такизава вздыхал и каждый раз предупреждал, что «в последний раз прощает Аканиши все его выходки» и что «было бы неплохо передать это и остальной компании, хорошо, Ямашита?».  
В порыве восхищения, Хикару даже удалось добыть себе гитару, что не слишком поощрялось в стенах общежития. Красновато-коричневую акустику он за баснословную сумму приобрел у приятеля Аканиши и Ямашиты, худого, смуглого Нишикидо. Даже получив в руки заветный инструмент, Хикару все равно не переставал думать, что где-то его очень талантливо надули. 

Драка между Хикару и Ябу состоялась прямо в столовой Академии. Неосторожно брошенное слово, и Хикару ринулся защищать честь Аканиши Джина, невзирая на то, что был младше Ябу на год и ниже почти на голову.   
Разнимал их лично ректор Такизава и, почему-то громко смеясь, сказал, чтобы их поселили в одну комнату.   
После этого они ни разу не ссорились по крупным вопросам, но, по словам наблюдательного Иноо, регулярно ругались по мелочам. С тех пор, Ябу прикрывал Хикару, когда тот вечерами бренчал на гитаре, а Хикару с честным видом говорил преподавателям, что не представляет, где Ябу, хотя прекрасно знал, что тот в библиотеке, разбирает старые, еще бумажные документы о полетах.   
Родители Хикару давно умерли, семья Ябу жила далеко от Капитолия, а студентам Академии запрещалось уезжать более чем на три дня. Правда, в столице у Хикару жили сестры, но за годы обучения он был у них от силы трижды.   
\- От меня и так было много проблем, когда я был маленький, не хочу влезать в их жизнь, - сказал он как-то, и больше они не поднимали эту тему. 

«Старрайдер RU-9319 отсоединен и продолжает движение на автопилоте. Состояние атмосферы без изменений», - произнес безликий голос корабля, неприятно напомнивший секретарш в Централе. Из стыковочного отсека показался Хикару, отряхивающийся от несуществующих дезинфекционных пылинок.   
\- Где ты был?   
\- Я? У детей. Ничего, живы, притихли только. Этот, темненький, с ногами длинными…  
\- Накаджима?  
\- Да. Сидит в углу, коленки обнял, но ничего, держится. С чиновничьим сыном рядом.  
\- Окамото ничего, мне нравится. Обязательный, не скандальный, - поспешно ответил Ябу. Ему было немного жаль Окамото, постоянные сравнения с известным отцом, комментарии о «легкой карьерной дорожке» и прочее.  
\- Да все они ничего, попривыкнуть им надо.   
Хикару подошел к пульту управления и набрал какую-то комбинацию, сразу похолодало.   
Откуда-то из-за голенища черных форменных сапог космического флота Хикару вытащил тонкую пластину с сигаретами, чиркнул спрятанной за обшлагом рукава мини-зажигалкой. Салон наполнил запах табачного дыма.  
\- Ты бы не курил, - сказал Ябу больше по привычке.   
\- Я бы не курил, если бы не хотелось, - устало отозвался Хикару.   
Повисло молчание. Хикару раскручивался на стуле у пульта управления, меланхолично покуривая. Ябу чувствовал острую необходимость занять себя чем-нибудь. Он поднял взгляд на Хикару и вдруг заметил…  
\- Хикару, Хикару у тебя кровь из носа!  
Хикару вытер струйку крови и удивленно взглянул на руку, а потом внезапно закрыл глаза, схватился за голову и потерял равновесие, упав почти на руки подоспевшему Ябу. Дышал он ровно, но глаз не открывал. «Без сознания», - лихорадочно пронеслось в голове у Ябу. Он дотянулся до кнопки вызова RI-7002.  
На экране появился аккуратный и ухоженный Иноо.  
\- Да, капитан. Что тебе… Боже мой! – он увидел кровь и Хикару, лежавшего без чувств.  
\- Немедленная стыковка! И Ариоку ко мне немедленно!  
Иноо на экране немедленно кивнул и отключился. Ябу нашарил в кармане чистый платок и вытер кровь с лица Хикару. Он чувствовал, как его начинает охватывать паника, становилось страшно за лучшего друга. И так страшно было впервые.   
Ариока влетел в каюту, несколькими движениями прощупал пульс, приподнял веки. Он вытащил из плоского чемодана тонкий белый ремешок, ошейником обернул его вокруг шеи Хикару и моментально набрал что-то на появившемся сенсорном экране.   
\- У него повышенное кровяное давление, - сказал он через десять секунд.  
\- Не может быть этого, просто не может! – перед полетом Ябу сам просматривал все личные дела и медицинские карты команды. – У Хикару нет противопоказаний, не было.   
\- Наверное, все-таки не было. Прекрати говорить, лучше помоги мне отнести его в другую каюту!  
Когда они положили Хикару на койку, Ябу было сказано уйти и не мешаться.  
Через сорок минут спокойный Ариока появился снова. Он подошел к видеоэкрану и принялся читать медицинскую карту лейтенанта Яотоме Хикару, а у Ябу не хватало мужества его расспрашивать.   
\- Итак, кэп, что я могу сказать. Первое, это действительно повышение кровяного давления. Второе, я не знаю, чем это вызвано, поскольку медицинская карта не сообщает ни о каких предпосылках. И самое главное, продолжать полет для Хикару может быть небезопасно, по крайней мере, сейчас. Через сутки-двое мы должны где-то сесть, иначе я снимаю с себя ответственность за его состояние.   
\- А… Когда он очнется? - единственное, что смог выдавать из себя Ябу.  
\- К утру проснется твой Хикару, он пришел в себя, просто спит.   
Ябу кивнул, забыв даже поблагодарить ушедшего Ариоку. Он нажал кнопку вызова RU-9319, но никто не ответил. 

\- Чинен. Чинен Юри! Немедленно ответить капитану!  
\- А, да, я здесь, - на экране появился довольный и растрепанный Чинен, который совершенно не выглядел притихшим.  
\- Чинен Юри. В течение тридцати минут разработать план приземления. Конечная точка не имеет значения, подробности получите у офицера Иноо. Конец связи.   
Чинен растеряно кивнул, Ябу отключился и, обессилев, упал на кресло и проспал до утра.   
Утро встретило Ябу голосом Такаки, который передавал ценные указания от Ариоки. «Он сказал, чтобы ты пошел и проверил его. А я пойду будить Иноо, мое дежурство закончилось. Если Хикару проснулся, то скажи, чтобы оживал. Адью!»  
Ябу рассеянно взлохматил челку и наконец набрался храбрости пойти к Хикару.   
Хикару еще спал, укрытый тремоодеялом. И в целом выглядел вполне прилично, только был бледнее обычного. Он ровно дышал, чуть улыбаясь чему-то в своем сне. Ябу сел на край койки и, повинуясь какому-то приливу необычайной нежности, взял худую узкую ладонь Хикару в свою. Он просидел так почти час, пока веки Хикару не дрогнули. Он открыл глаза и приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Чем обязан столь ранним визитом, мой капитан? – спросил Хикару, лукаво улыбнувшись.   
\- Тем, что мой единственный и неповторимый лейтенант заставил меня вчера переволноваться.   
Хикару помрачнел, он не любил проигрывать, а еще больше не любил чувствовать себя бесполезным.   
\- Знаю. Хлопнулся в обморок, как кисейная барышня. Дайки наверняка чуть не умер от смеха, представляю. Да и остатки авторитета у новичков растерял, отлично же. Не представляю, зачем тебе нужен такой лейтенант.   
Ябу нахмурился, не зная, что ответить. С одной стороны возникло непреодолимое желание дать Хикару подзатыльник, чтобы он прекратил говорить ерунду, а с другой… С другой стороны хотелось сказать ему, что волновался, что никогда еще не было так страшно за кого-то. Но мысли эти показались Ябу наивными и глупыми, и он лишь улыбнулся.   
\- Отдыхай, Хикару. И не смей вставать – приказ капитана! Не подчинишься, натравлю на тебя Ариоку, мало не покажется.   
Хикару рассеянно кивнул в знак повиновения, Ябу вышел из каюты. Нужно было связаться с Иноо или Такаки, расспросить о текущем курсе и рассмотреть стратегический план Чинена. Ябу пожалел, что потратил столько часов на сон – казалось, он никогда не успеет закончить начатое.   
С мелодичным звуком на экране видеофона возникло красивое лицо офицера Ямады. Выглядел он непривычно серьезным, смотрел прямо в упор, сведя к переносице тонкие брови и поджав губы.  
\- Офицер Ямада, - представился он, без особой надобности соблюдая устав. – Вы можете меня выслушать?   
Ябу кивнул, не зная, чего ожидать.  
\- Капитан, с 23:57 вчерашнего дня до 06:19 сегодняшнего по Капитолийскому времени, - затараторил Ямада. - Вы заснули на посту, предварительно дав распоряжения стратегическому офицеру Чинену. Ваши указания были выполнены в течение указанного времени, но доклад вам или лейтенанту Яотоме был невозможен. Все данные были переданы офицеру Иноо в 02:44.   
Ямада замолчал на секунду, видимо готовясь к новой части отчета, но Ябу успел его перебить.   
\- Офицер Ямада, передайте офицеру Чинену мою благодарность за своевременное выполнение указаний. Признаю свою вину, но прошу принять во внимание фактор чрезвычайного происшествия. Подробности, полагаю, вам известны.   
Ямада кивнул.   
\- Прошу переслать мне материалы, составленные накануне, - закончил Ябу, действительно чувствуя себя виноватым в том, что не выполнил своих обязательств, как капитан и поддался личным переживаниям.   
Ямада отдал честь и отключился, Ябу усмехнулся – Ямада оказался интереснее, нежели показалось сначала. «Амбициозный, далеко пойдет, если не споткнется», - подумалось ему с некоторой долей гордости.   
Он вызвал по видеосвязи Иноо, тот рассеянно протирал экран, а поэтому удивленно отскочил, увидев перед собой мерцающее изображение Ябу.   
\- Да? Если тебе нужен Такаки, то он спит уже часа полтора, я его отпустил. Он всю ночь тут просидел, с Дайки вместе.   
\- Нет, мне нужен ты. Какой у нас курс?   
Иноо по-доброму усмехнулся.   
\- Подходящий вопрос для капитана, ничего не скажешь. Удивляюсь, что будущий властелин Вселенной, а ныне офицер Ямада Реске не предъявил тебе свои претензии.  
\- Он, кажется, хотел, но не решился.  
\- Итак, можешь выслушать курс, предложенный нашим юным штатным гением Чиненом Юри. В семистах космических милях от нас находится хоул, ведущий в Солнечную Систему. Мы совершаем прыжок и приземляемся на Землю, как бы странно это не звучало. 

Хоулы. В первые о них Ябу услышал не в Академии, вернее, в Академии, но не от преподавателей, а от загадочного старшекурсника по фамилии Йокояма.   
Йокояма, или просто Йоко, был личностью легендарной. Говорили, что он мог встать на лекции и заявить, что «все бренно и тщетно, так какой в этом смысл?». Он цитировал наизусть запрещенную литературу Докосмической Эпохи. Люди тогда думали, что во Вселенной существуют еще иные разумные расы, и они готовы напасть на человечество в любую минуту.   
Вечерами в общежитии он пересказывал эти книги, в полутьме, до смерти пугая впечатлительных студентов помладше, вроде Учи и Тегоши.   
А иногда Йокояма рассказывал о том, чего не прочитать в обыкновенных учебных пособиях. О недоказанных гипотезах, об ученых, репрессированных за слишком смелые идеи и о многих других тайнах космоса и о далекой, почти забытой человечеством Земле.   
На один из таких вечеров смуглый и резкий Нишикидо позвал Хикару, видимо чувствуя легкую вину, за то, что несколько накинул цену на гитару. Ябу пошел тоже.   
Йоко сидел на полу по-турецки, собрав челку в дурацкий хвостик, выглядел он несерьезно и отнюдь не представительно. Вкруг него сидели его однокурсники и студены моложе, на кровати лежал его сосед по комнате, ворчливый, но добродушный Мураками и смотрел на Йоко осуждающим взглядом. Йоко же держал в руках лист бумаги - большая редкость.  
\- Йоко, - неодобрительно начал Мураками. – Не говори мне, что спер бумагу из библиотеки?  
\- Не говорю, - невозмутимо отозвался Йокояма. – То есть, не говорю, что это не так. Вообще ничего не говорю тебе, Хина.   
Йоко чуть ухмыльнулся и начал.  
\- Конечно, кое-кто из вас и знает об этом, но бьюсь об заклад, что-нибудь новое я сегодня-таки вам расскажу. Итак, лист бумаги формата А4.  
\- Что такое А4?  
\- Помолчи, Таччон, и слушай. Или спи, но не мешай. Итак, представьте себе, что с одной стороны – галактика, мы летаем здесь, точно мухи, зная, что где-то там есть другая сторона. Мы можем обогнуть этот лист, облететь его, но на это нужно время, а в галактических масштабах время – очень объемная штука. Но, - Йоко заговорщически понизил голос, отчего все инстинктивно придвинулись ближе. – Но в листе можно проделать дырку!  
Тонким перочинным ножом он сделал в листе надрез, и посмотрел сквозь него на слушателей своим черным, как агат, глазом.   
\- Кто-то уже проделал дырки, Вселенная испещрена ими, как головка сыра Маасдам. Ученые обозвали их хоулами, как и следовало ожидать.   
Ябу слышал об этом впервые.   
\- Стареешь, Йоко, об этом говорят все преподаватели. Се есть открытая информация! – отозвался худой, большеглазый Субару.   
\- Говорят, - согласился Йоко. – Почему бы им не говорить. А вот о том, что мы сами можем создавать такие дыры? Захотел в столовую – создал себе дверку – оп, ты уже там! Здорово, правда? Вот только вероятность этого достаточно мала.   
\- Сколько?  
\- Все-то тебе знать, Шиге, скрупулезный ты наш. Вероятность этого явления приблизительно равна вероятности того, что в какой-то невиданной реальности мы с вами прыгаем на сцене в идиотских костюмах и поем песни про вечную любовь и нерушимую дружбу.   
Все засмеялись.   
\- Говорят, - продолжил Йоко. – Что все это изучалось, но потом проект неожиданно свернули, лет эдак пятнадцать назад, а всех, кто работал над ним, сократили. В итоге, ничем оно и не кончилось. 

Вернувшись в свою комнату глубоко за полночь, Ябу не переставал думать о загадочных хоулах, открывающих безграничные возможности перед бороздящими просторы космоса. Ему ужасно хотелось поговорить с Хикару об этом, но тот был не собран, бледен и взволнован.   
И теперь, спустя почти десять лет, он, Ябу Кота, уже капитан, сталкивается с этой своею юношеской мечтой. Первым иррациональным желанием было крикнуть: «Да, немедленно и бесповоротно да!», но на его плечах теперь лежал груз ответственности за членов команды, половина из которых не имели опыта.  
\- Каковы риски? – спросил Ябу, не вполне представляя, что хочет услышать.  
\- Как ни странно, не велики, - неопределенно пожал плечами Иноо. – Очевидный плюс – атмосфера Земли, она идеальна, даже лучше, чем в Капитоле. Потому что естественная. Дайки говорит, что для Хикару это замечательно.  
\- А еще что-нибудь Дайки говорит?   
\- Нет, он всю ночь разбирал личное дело Хикару, пытаясь хоть какую-нибудь зацепку найти, но тщетно.   
\- Ладно, даю добро на курс. И разбуди Такаки, просто так, чтобы не расслаблялся.  
Автоматически-ласковый голос старрайдера оповестил капитана о перемене курса, Ябу вновь вернулся в каюту Хикару. Тот полулежал в кровати, вытянув худые бледные руки с острыми косточками на запястьях. Ябу вспомнил о спрятанной в голенище сапог пачке сигарет, Хикару тут же догадался.  
\- Сигареты оставь! Жалко тебе, что ли?! – Хикару нахмурился, точно как в детстве, когда не получал желаемого и очень обижался за это на весь мир.  
\- Не оставлю. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не перестанешь падать в обмороки.  
\- Ты злоупотребляешь служебным положением и терроризируешь подчиненных. Запугиваешь. Я могу и в Централ на тебя жалобу написать, капитан.   
Ябу засмеялся, чувствуя, что голос чуть дрожит, готовый треснуть и сорваться. Если Х икару начинает язвить и дурачиться, то значит, все в порядке. Если Хикару серьезен, то это может быть почти опасно.   
\- Мы сменили курс, лейтенант Яотоме. Потрудитесь быть в форме через двадцать семь часов.   
Хикару кивнул и шутливо отдал честь.


	2. Chapter 2

> Where's the cooling wind?   
> Where's the evergreen field?   
> Where's my mother's open arms?   
> Where's my father lionheart?   
> ‘Tis like the sun's gone down   
> Sleeps in the hallowed ground now   
> With the autumn's brown leaves   
> With the one who never grieves.
> 
> Poets of Fall «Where do we draw the line?»

Двадцать семь последующих часов полета ничем не отличались от предыдущих. Разве что команда была чуть на взводе, непривычная и чужая «Земля» заранее пугала их. «Словно дети, которых мать бросила в младенчестве, а теперь решила приютить вновь. Неловкое, страшное, но очень волнующее чувство», - мелькнула в голове у Иноо мысль. Иноо вообще стал много присматриваться к юной части команды: он подмечал их индивидуальные черты, их привычки. Голос, интонации, манеры – все было важно, любую ссору лучше предупредить, считал Иноо, а поэтому нужно знать особенности всех членов экипажа.

«Посадка будет совершена через две минуты, атмосфера благоприятная, температура воздуха на поверхности – двадцать три градуса по Цельсию», - произнес автоматический голос.   
С бесшумной металлической легкостью три старрайдера опустились на землю, или вернее, на Землю.   
\- Высадка экипажа! Офицер Накаджима, ввести код блокировки. Офицер Чинен, проверить герметичность. Офицер Окамото… Где опять Окамото?!   
\- Я здесь, капитан, – Голос у Окамото был тихий и почти испуганный.  
\- Офицер Окамото, координаты местоположения, немедленно!  
Иноо ободряюще улыбнулся Окамото, как бы говоря, что капитан кричит не со зла, а от волнения, а твоя задача четко выполнять свою работу и не отвлекаться.   
\- 31 градус северной широты, 90 градусов западной долготы, материк – Северная Америка, - поспешно заговорил Окамото, словно очень способный ученик, который желает побыстрее ответить и избежать нападок в свою сторону. – Освоение этих мест началось в семнадцатом веке, изначально являясь колониями островного государства Великобритания, Соединенным Штатам удалось получить независимость. Государство развивалось стремительными темпами, к двадцатому веку стало ведущей мировой державой. А потом…  
\- Мировая Глобализация, точно? – Накаджима широко улыбнулся, отчего его длинное вытянутое лицо перестало казаться красивым, но приобрело удивительно открытое и располагающее выражение. – Это классная тема, одна из самых интересных в Истории Докосмической Эпохи! Эти самые Соединенные Штаты и их соседи образовали Североамериканский Союз. Ну, Панамский пролив, конфликты с Содружеством Южноамериканских Государств, потом Европа влезала. До сих пор понять не могу, почему, у них своих неприятностей полно и больше было, Балканы, как… Сравнения приличного найти не могу. То к Европе ластятся, а то к Славянской Конфедерации так и льнут!  
\- Тебе нравилась история, - спросил Ябу. Впервые ему стал действительно интересен этот длинноногий и смеющийся Накаджима Юто. – А почему тогда оказался здесь?  
Накаджима внезапно посерьезнел.  
\- Это же очевидно, здесь от меня будет польза. Не сейчас, но когда-нибудь будет.   
Эти уверенные юношеские слова прозвучали спокойно и убежденно, что старшим невольно подумалось, что они сами уже успели забыть, что повело их по этому пути, почему именно космос. Почему. 

Вечером мягко-золотистое солнце начало закатываться за горизонт. В Капитоле никто никогда не видел ничего подобного, искусственный свет, который лишь только повторял суточные нормы освещения, никогда не проливал на кроны деревьев такого блеска, никогда на воде не были рассыпаны такие блики, переливающиеся от слабого ветра. И воздух здесь был другой, плотный, не душный, словно тканое полотно. Казалось, не хватит легких, чтобы надышаться этим воздухом. На востоке клубились иссиня-черные тучи, которые, казалось, были бесконечно далеко.  
\- Словно домой вернулся, - рассеянно проговорил Хикару. Они с Ябу вдвоем смотрели на запад, на сочное яблоко солнца. – Конечно, иллюстрации, электропособия в Академии – это все отлично, но оно неживое, а вот это – настоящее. Такое настоящее, что аж страшно. Как можно было променять это на бетон Капитоля и искусственную лампочку на искусственном небе в куполе, наполненном искусственным воздухом?

Они молчали так, как молчат давно и прочно знакомые люди, чья дружба уже находится на том этапе, когда нет нужды отвечать и говорить. Они были не похожи, это говорили многие. Хикару, несмотря свою на язвительность и эмоциональность, ненавидел непоследовательность и поспешность. Подготовка, аккуратность, доходящая до скрупулезности, смены настроения вплоть до резкости. Ябу же, как правило, был спокоен и невозмутим. Плыть по течению было его жизненным кредо, но его обволакивающее спокойствие вкупе с жизнерадостным характером располагали к себе. Он не был ленив, но считал, что силы должны расходоваться разумно. Он мог собраться, сконцентрироваться на короткий промежуток времени – именно это качество позволило назначить его капитаном. 

\- А знаешь, - продолжил вдруг Хикару, меланхолично пожевывая травинку и смотря куда-то сквозь, вдаль. – Мои родители здесь работали, вели исследовательский проект на Земле. Не прямо здесь, конечно, на Европейской территории. Тут и сейчас, наверняка, работают станции, следят за восстановлением экологии, все такое. Но мои вообще-то испытателями были, оттого и погибли – неудачный опытный полет, что-то вроде этого. Они эти самые хоулы изучали, когда они погибли мне, конечно, из Централа месседж пришел, но я ничего не понял, мне лет десять тогда было. А потом уже понял, что это. И когда вчера ты мне сказал о том, что мы прыгать будем, то мне вспомнилось всякое.   
Хикару выглядел непривычно, по-новому. В опускающихся сумерках черты его лица стали еще острее, а глаза - темнее. Голос его был спокойный и ровный, чуть хриплый, лишенный обычной для него экспрессивности.   
\- Вспомнил, как они в последний раз приехали, - продолжил он. – Я тогда у старшей сестры жил, она собиралась замуж, я только мешался ей. А родители со мной все время проводили, недели три тогда они были. Я помню не очень, но все равно было классно.   
\- Ты никогда не рассказывал…  
\- А зачем? Не чувствовал, что это нужно. Как-то само собой все шло, учеба, практика, я об этом и не думал почти.   
На запястье Ябу запиликала микрорация.   
\- Капитан Ябу Кота, слушаю.  
\- Капитан, сожалею, что прерываю твой романтический вечер… - нараспев произнес Такаки, лениво растягивая слова.   
\- Такаки!  
\- Да, да. В общем, у нас тут кое-что интересное. Мы решили чуть прогуляться, осмотреться.   
\- Без разрешения капитана? – ехидно спросил Хикару, ставший самим собой, словно недавнего разговора не было и в помине.   
\- С нами был Иноо, а он сам по себе разрешение капитана, - возразил Такаки. – Тут что-то вроде исследовательской станции, заброшенной. Я тебе сейчас кину координаты, это минутах в двадцати пяти пешком от старрайдера. 

Пара километров по живым, заросшим одичавшей рожью полям под настоящим темнеющим небом, на котором вот-вот заблестят первые чистые капли звезд – ничто, если ты никогда не был здесь.   
Выстроенное, видимо, уже по чертежам Космической Эпохи, здание исследовательского центра нелепо и неуклюже выделялось на фоне пейзажа. Серо-стеклянные стены с вытянутыми окнами, пострадавшие от града полуразбитые солнечные батареи на крыше, бетонные ступени входа и нездорово зеленая живая изгородь вместо забора – все это казалось инородными отголосками переполненного людьми, но пустого Капитоля. У входа им взволнованно махал ждавший их Ариока.   
Войдя в металлические, к счастью, не автоматические, двери, им открылся вид на просторный холл, больше напоминающий вестибюль дорогой и изысканной гостиницы, нежели помещения научно-исследовательских центров. 

\- Не бедствовали они, я так вижу, - присвистнул Ариока. – Такаки и Иноо пошли наверх, наверное, они ищут лабораторию, или что-то в этом духе. Такаки, кстати, пребывает в нездоровом восторге: то ли не наигрался в разведчиков в детстве, то ли еще из этого детства и не вышел.  
\- Такаки – долбанный романтик! – возразил Хикару. – Его же хлебом не корми – дай лишь только что-нибудь неизвестное, загадочное, только, желательно, неопасное и с перерывом на обед.   
\- Может, он надеется найти какие-нибудь тайные разработки, продать их Централу и разбогатеть? – засмеялся Ябу. – Вот только что Иноо-то с вами понесло?  
\- Он сказал, что два дурака – это мы с Такаки, стало быть – вдвоем либо заблудимся, либо вообще где-нибудь пропадем. Он взял с мелкоты торжественную клятву, что каждые двадцать минут они будут отчитываться ему о происходящем в лагере, - недовольный Ариока сложил руки на груди. – Клятву, слава Богу, брал не с этого монстра Чинена, а с Ямады.   
Микрорация, завопив голосом Такаки, который и правда был не на шутку взволнован и возбужден, оповестила их о том, что главная лаборатория находится на четвертом этаже по левой стороне коридора, шестая дверь. А также, что они нашли электронные чертежи, и Иноо не знает, что это. А раз Иноо не знает, то чертежи обязательно редкие и очень ценные. Идея легкой добычи, похоже, всецело завладела Такаки Юей.   
В здании не было лифтов, наверх вели две некрутые лестницы. Третий и второй этажи были отданы под апартаменты и прочие жилые помещения, что только усиливало сходство с отелем. Четвертый этаж же был светлее и строже: окна в человеческий рост и ровные ряды дверей вдоль коридоров.   
\- Заходим в каждую, окей? – Ариока был полон энтузиазма.   
Первая комната оказалась чем-то вроде лаборантской, но все шкафы были пусты, некоторые приборы упали и оказались разбиты, словно собирались в спешке, забирая лишь самое дорогое.  
\- Кто-то очень стремился отсюда убраться, да поскорее, - заметил Хикару. – Значит, проект сворачивался. Ну а от ученых либо избавлялись, либо отправляли в места не столь отдаленные.   
\- Очень оптимистично.  
\- Это очевидно – если бы это было плановое завершение работ, то они бы не разбросали половину оборудования и не стали бы оставлять халаты, посмотри.  
Хикару поднял с пола выцветший синий халат, на нем до сих пор болталась пластиковый бейдж с именем владельца.  
\- Кусанаги Цуеши, - прочитал Ябу. – Что-то смертельно знакомое. Эколог, нет?  
\- Нет, он был врачом. То есть не практикующим, конечно, - торопливо заговорил Ариока. – Знаете, лет пятнадцать-двадцать тому назад был такой масштабный проект по вживлению чипов, которые излучают волны на особых частотах? То есть, если ты преступник, то если ты сбежишь, ты даже не сможешь никуда войти, потому что эти волны тут же подадут сигналы. А если занимаешься какими-нибудь секретными разработками, то этот чип тебе позволяет входить в архивы, ну, все такое.   
Ябу и Хикару кивнули. Они вспомнили, как Йокояма, смеясь, сказал, что когда-то осужденным выжигали метки, и эти чипы мало чем отличаются и поэтому «человечество бежит на месте – оно устает, вроде как даже мышцы качает, но стоит все там же».  
\- Этим и занимался Кусанаги, пока его не отстранили. Борцы за права всех и вся начали выступать, мол, это против человеческих свобод. Централ перепугался и прикрыл лавочку. А у Кусанаги был доступ к куче всякой разной информации. Так что против него сфабриковали дело о какой-то ерунде и лет десять назад отправили куда-то в ссылку. Так что, похоже, мозги его до сих пор работают на расчудесную систему, – подытожил Ариока.   
Хикару снова взглянул на пластиковый прямоугольник с именем ученого. С фотографии на него смотрел мужчина лет тридцати пяти, с умными, проницательными и колючими глазами на скуластом лице.   
\- Я видел его где-то, - медленно начал Хикару. – Он как-то приезжал к моим родителям.  
\- К твоим родителям?!  
\- Не сейчас, Дайки, я как-нибудь в другой раз расскажу. Ну, тут ловить больше нечего, вперед, дальше.  
Следующие три комнаты было полупусты и неинтересны. Пятая же разительно отличалась от них. Прямо посреди комнаты стоял длинный металлический стол с сенсорной клавиатурой. Вкруг него стояли напоминающие микрофоны черные радиоустановки. Или локаторы, или резонаторы. Предназначение их было неясно.   
\- Мрачновато тут, мне не нравится. Пойдемте уже найдем тех двоих, прихватим чертежи и двинем к старрайдеру. Уже совсем темно и, похоже, надвигается гроза. Вымокнем же, пока дойдем.   
\- Подожди, интересно ведь, - Ябу потянул Хикару к загадочному столу. – Как думаешь, что это? Они улавливают или наоборот, излучают? Может, возьмем с собой и разберем?  
Хикару покорно подошел к столу и, взяв в руку один из «микрофонов», принялся рассматривать его. Но, через несколько секунд отшвырнул так, что тот ударился о стену и откатился по полу. Ябу обернулся на звук.   
Хикару стоял, прижав ладони к ушам, словно слышал какой-то резкий, режущий звук.  
Выключи, Ябу! – закричал он. – Немедленно!  
\- Выключить что? – хотел было спросить Ябу, но не успел договорить – ноги Хикару подкосились, и он, резко побледнев, с тяжелым глухим звуком упал на пол. 

Хикару прищурился, пытаясь открыть глаза, но яркий свет ослепил его, пересохли губы, и хотелось пить. В голове словно били в барабан. Над ним нависло обеспокоенное лицо Ариоки в обрамлении лохматых каштановых кудрей. Он был похож на какое-то испуганное встрепанное животное и выглядел настолько забавно, что Хикару не мог не засмеяться.  
\- Ябу… У него, кажется, истерика. Эй, Ябу!  
\- У меня, - проговорил Хикару, складываясь пополам. – Нет истерики никакой. Ты, Дайки, просто смешной очень.   
\- Смешного ничего, все очень грустно, Яотоме, чтоб тебя! – Ябу был то ли разозлен, то ли обеспокоен. Он стоял в углу каюты, сложив руки на груди, и метал молнии во всех, кто осмелился приблизиться к нему. – Ты вырубился снова, что с тобой происходит, я не понимаю! Безответственное отношение к своему здоровью? Слабая нежная психика?! Тогда я не знаю, что тебе предложить!   
\- Сколько? Сколько времени я провалялся? – тихо спросил Хикару.  
\- Часа четыре, - ответил Ариока. – В этот раз было по-другому, давление не поднималось, ты просто вырубился. Что-нибудь помнишь?  
Хикару помнил: жуткий пронзительный визг, напоминающий ультразвук, от которого мелкой дрожью трясло все тело и сжимало тисками мозги. Хотелось сделать что угодно, даже выпрыгнуть из окна, лишь бы это прекратилось и никогда больше не повторялось.   
Ариока рассеянно кивнул, на его лице появилось редкое сосредоточенное выражение, и он молча вышел из каюты. За окном резким и унылым звуком где-то далеко еще шумела гроза, изредка отзываясь металлическим громом и фотографическими вспышками молний. Даже в каюте воздух становился тяжелым и влажным.   
Ябу и Хикару остались вдвоем, оба молчали, не зная с чего начать, но понимая, что надо что-то менять, надо о чем-то говорить. Неловкость была непривычна.  
\- Извини, что повысил голос, - начал, наконец, Ябу. – Я сорвался. Испугался, наверное… Испугался, что с тобой что-то случилось. И уже во второй раз. Настолько привык, что с тобой все всегда в порядке, что не знал, что и думать. Иноо отправил в Централ отчет о документах, которые они нашли, нам было сказано возвращаться. Мы решили подождать до рассвета. Так что пообещай мне, что когда мы вернемся, ты непременно, безо всяких отговорок пройдешь обследование в больнице Централа. Иначе, мне придется предоставить им детальное и подробное объяснение, почему мой лейтенант то и дело падает в обморок.   
Хикару кивнул и позволил взять себя за руку и вывести из каюты. Гроза отступила, и насыщенный озоном воздух казался почти густым и пах чем-то холодным и свежим. Может быть, какими-то дикими цветами, которые не выращивали в Централе, а может быть всего лишь живой настоящей сырой землей и влажной травой под ногами. Ябу не отпустил его руку – наоборот, сжал крепче, до боли, и повел куда-то дальше, прочь от трех серебристо-белых старрайдеров, казавшихся здесь инородными телами.  
Они остановились на том же месте, откуда их так спонтанно и неожиданно сорвали всего каких-то несколько часов назад, хотя казалось, что миновала уже неделя.   
Ябу вдруг наклонился и легко и невесомо коснулся губ Хикару своими – даже не поцелуй, лишь чуть ощутимый намек на него. Это было просто и естественно, так же, как смеяться вместе и учиться вместе, так же логично, как быть рядом уже почти десяток лет.  
\- Мне кажется, - чуть улыбнулся Хикару. – Что мы отстали от графика. Лет на пять или на семь. Будем двигаться в ускоренном режиме, часть с цветами и конфетами предлагаю опустить за ненадобностью.   
Хикару засмеялся, звонко и заразительно, и на этот раз поцеловал уже сам, положив руки Ябу на плечи. Кажется, так и должно быть – мелькнуло у них в голове. Кажется, так должно быть всегда.  
Они вернулись к себе далеко за полночь.  
Видеосообщение от лохматого и сонного Такаки оповещало, что ночная смена досталась экипажу RU-7002, которые проиграли в им в карты. Утренняя побудка попадала под юрисдикцию Окамото Кейто, и Ябу искренне надеялся, что от его тихого голоса сможет проснуться хоть кто-то. В идеале – Накаджима, который умел в одиночку создать такой шум, который мог бы разбудить все Элитное Подразделение, находящееся в отпуске.   
\- Ты не вернешь мне сигареты? – осторожно спросил Хикару.   
\- Нет. И не проси. А теперь подчиняйся приказам командования и двигай спать, лейтенант Яотоме. Иначе устрою тебе персональную утреннюю побудку.  
Хикару улыбнулся, слишком многозначительно и загадочно для себя, и скрылся в своей каюте. Ябу, дойдя до своей, без сил упал на койку и уснул, не раздеваясь.


	3. Chapter 3

Times are hard, times have changed   
Don't you say,   
But I keep holding on to You   
It's hard to keep the faith alive day to day   
Leaning on the strength I've found in You.   
Skillet «You»

 

Кабинет врача Коямы Кейчиро, светлый и просторный, с высокими окнами и молочно-белыми шторами, был ничуть не похож на другие помещения Централа. И сам высокий и худощавый Кояма, с его лохматыми рыжими волосами и блестящими темными глазами располагал к себе. Он был не собран, то и дело терял вещи и все время улыбался, словно всю свою жизнь ждал именно вас.   
\- Капитан Ябу Кота, верно? Да-да, припоминаю, ваш лейтенант. Где-то это у меня здесь было… - Кояма принялся искать что-то в компьютерной базе, на огромном экране то и дело мелькали файлы, среди которых можно было заметить знакомые фамилии. «Ямашита Томохиса, пилот второго класса», «Масуда Такахиса, штаб-штурман», «Масаки Айба, элитное спецподразделение «Буря»».  
\- Да-да, вот и оно, - на экране повисло личное дело Хикару. – Весьма странно получается. Ваш лейтенант, несомненно, здоров, иначе его бы не приняли в Академию. Но все же…   
Дальше Кояма говорил долго и сложно, осторожно огибая неясные моменты. Но суть его разговора была предельно понятна: излучения. Слабые волны были едва заметны, их природа была весьма загадочна. И это не последствия облучения – Хикару словно сам являлся их источником, и именно реакция этих излучений на какие-то явления среды и вызвали эти внезапные обмороки.  
\- Я немного могу сделать, я лишь один из многих врачей. Разве что в Центральном Госпитале лучше оборудование, но уж слишком трудно попасть. Но я все равно направлю вашего лейтенанта туда. Под вашу ответственность, капитан Ябу. И воздержитесь от полетов в ближайшее время.

\- Я не пойду туда! – взорвался Хикару – Мы так не договаривались! Центральный Госпиталь – гнездо ядовитых змей, они смотрят на всех свысока. Мне кажется, что я самое ничтожное из созданий, если просто сталкиваюсь с кем-то из них в коридорах.   
Это было предсказуемо. Хикару не желал внимать доводам здравого смысла, и оставался только один выход – шантаж. Низко, конечно, но ничего не поделать.   
\- Если ты отказываешься идти в Центральный Госпиталь, то я немедленно подаю на тебя наверх. Твое здоровье – это моя ответственность, а отвечаю я еще и перед командой, между прочим! А если ты настолько безответственен в своем эгоизме, что не понимаешь даже этого, то я не знаю, как тебе вообще удается общаться с людьми! Итак, три варианта. Либо ты идешь, и все прекрасно. Либо ты не идешь и подписываешь по собственному желанию, раз команда для тебя – пустой звук. И, наконец, третье: ты не идешь, и все подписываю уже я. Доступно?

Результат не заставил себя ждать. На следующий день Ябу уже попросили написать подробный отчет, дабы состояние здоровья лейтенанта Яотоме было определено верно. Со всей возможной скрупулезностью Ябу расписал оба случая, стараясь не упустить ни малейшей детали, вплоть до времени суток и обстановки.   
Спустя несколько тихих, неотличимых друг от друга беспокойных дней, ему поступил видеовызов, на дом, с резким пронзительным звуком, означавшим условное «Срочно». 

С экрана на него то ли раздраженно, то ли устало смотрел молодой мужчина лет тридцати. Он мог бы быть очень красив, если бы черты его лица не были такими мелкими, а взгляд не был столь равнодушным и почти скучающим. «Мацумото Джун», - гласила подпись.   
Мацумото Джун, личный медик элитного подразделения «Буря». Подразделение, кстати, находилось в отпуске, но Мацумото этого понятия не признавал, поэтому все свое свободное время проводил в Центральном Госпитале. Офицеры постарше шутили, что он наверняка скрытый садист и ставит опыты на людях, офицеры помладше не считали это за шутки и старались обходить Мацумото стороной.   
\- Капитан Ябу Кота, я полагаю, - сказал он с утвердительной интонацией, смотря куда-то вбок. – Ваш лейтенант был у меня. Спешу сообщить, что завтра, в 16:00 по времени Централа я проведу ему операцию. С этого момента слушайте меня внимательно. И, да, если у вас включена запись, будьте добры, отключите.  
Ябу послушно дотронулся до кнопки и кивнул, увидев «Recording off».   
\- Итак, капитан Ябу. Известно ли вам о человеке по фамилии Кусанаги? Вижу, знаете. Значит, и о проекте тоже осведомлены, это значительно облегчает дело…  
Голос у Мацумото был неприятный, высокий и резкий. Говорил он медленно, но не пространно – говорил, словно читал отчет, написанный его мелким, убористым почерком.   
\- Итак, то, чем занимался Кусанаги Цуеши напрямую связано с Вашим лейтенантом. Вернее с его семьей. В силу своего служебного положения, я имею доступ к некоторым закрытым документам, так что нет нужды удивляться. Итак, супруги Яотоме занимались исследованием теории пространственных перемещений, в частности изучали явление «хоул», о котором Вам должно быть хорошо известно. Но правительство не слишком одобряло этот проект, так я полагаю. Я сторона сугубо нейтральная и не берусь судить объективно. Данные обладали значительной ценностью, и при свертывании проекта должны были быть уничтожены. И Кусанаги, будучи хорошо знаком с вышеупомянутыми, согласился записать все данные о хоулах на чип, а также вживить его их младшему сыну. Дальше все становится предельно ясно. По вполне понятным причинам, сын выбирает стезю родителей. Ваш старрайдер оказывается в непосредственной близости от хоула, излучения чипа реагируют, вызывая резкую головную боль и обморок у Вашего лейтенанта. И, наконец, на Земле вы все оказываетесь в лаборатории Кусанаги – удивительное совпадение – и приборы, излучатели или же локаторы, снова реагируют на излучения чипа. Пожалуй, на этом все.  
Это было слишком внезапно и неожиданно, чтобы осознать сразу.   
\- А… Операция, Вы говорили про операцию?!  
\- Да, я извлеку чип, дабы он не причинял физических неудобств. А что делать с ним дальше – решать уже не мне. Я могу, к примеру, передать его профессору Домото…  
\- Которому из?  
\- А не все ли равно? Так или иначе, любой из Домото расценит это, как сокрытие тайных сведений от научной элиты Централа, и я не думаю, что у Вас и Яотоме будет, что противопоставить этим мастодонтам от Теории Пространств. Вы, как капитан, виноваты будете при любом раскладе. Со своей стороны, могу предложить еще один вариант…

На следующий день электрическое солнце Капитоля казалось еще более фальшивым, чем обычно, а здание Централа, отражавшее все лучи, походило на огромную консервную банку, хотя не одной из них Ябу за свою жизнь в руках не держал. Пройдя мимо, он дошел до самой Площади, посреди которой бил фонтан («Science is your God» - гласили серебряные буквы), а дети носились наперегонки, не зная иной игры, ведь даже песочных замков им никогда не приходилось строить. Однако в своей неподдельной радости дети были искренны, и от этого на душе становилось еще хуже. Белое здание Центрального Госпиталя маячило на горизонте. «Ну просто Минас-Тирит,» - пошутил как-то давно Йокояма, но его никто не понял.   
Строгие черные буквы CETRAL HOSPITAL были чем-то неуловимо похожи на строгую черноволосую девушку-дежурную. Медицинский сектор не допускал применения автоматизированного обслуживания клиентов, это противоречило врачебной этике, согласно их словам, спорить с ними не стали.  
\- Чем могу помочь? – услужливо, но сухо осведомилась девушка.  
Ябу показал ей пропуск, и вполголоса сказал, что его ожидает Мацумото. Та кивнула и жестом попросила следовать за ней.   
Мацмото сидел в черном кресле, скорее напоминающий молодого художника, нежели врача. Хикару сидел перед ним, подперев голову рукой. В кабинете пахло мятой и чабрецом, тонкий белый тюль волнующе покачивался на окнах – почти идиллическая картина. Вчера у Ябу не хватило мужества связаться с Хикару, в отношении этого конкретного человека мужество ему вообще частенько отказывало.   
Хикару поднял голову и улыбнулся, в глазах его плясали задорные искорки, но радость его была совершенно непонятна.   
\- Лейтенант Яотоме, через пять минут начнет действовать наркоз, капитан Ябу, от Вас мне нужны некоторые юридические детали, пройдите в соседний кабинет, мой медбрат введет Вас в курс дела.   
Ябу толкнул дверь – обычную, не электронную! – и вошел в крохотную комнату, переделанную, видимо, из подсобного помещения. Медбрат, Хашимото Реске, как гласил его бейдж, задумчиво глядел в окно, то и дело поглядывая на коммуникатор. Заметив вошедшего, он привстал, чуть не снеся стол с оборудованием, виновато улыбнулся и протянул руку для знакомства.   
\- Хашимото, очень приятно. Вы ведь капитан Ябу Кота? Я Вас ждал.   
Хашимото Реске засуетился, протянул детектор, и все это не переставая радостно возбужденно болтать.  
\- А я, знаете, на стажировке тут. Только-только Академию окончил, а меня уже в отряд запихнули. Мне ведь и двадцати еще нет, а вот так вышло. Нет, они ребята отличные, странные, конечно, сперва показались, но очень хорошие. Заботливые, что ли. Но для того, чтобы в экспедицию, мне нужно опыта поднабраться, а Фумито – это, значит, ориентировщик наш – и говорит: «Если хочешь быть первоклассным медиком, то это к Мацумото, без вариантов!» Ну я тут и стажировываюсь… Стажируюсь, то есть. А Мацумото и правда славный, только уж больно серьезный иногда бывает. Но как-то раз пришли к нему его коллеги из самой «Бури», представляете, а я отчеты мучил. Ну тут он и развеселился, бутылку какую-то откупорили, смеялись. Сразу видно – команда. А нас вот тоже пятеро, а вдруг мы такими же дружными будем? Только мне пока пить нельзя. А у Вас большая команда, капитан? – Хашимото говорил, постоянно ошибаясь и чуть ли не путая слова. Но что-то открытое и простое было в нем, что Ябу сразу захотелось пожелать ему удачи.   
Оставив на детекторе отпечаток под документом, он вернулся в кабинет. Хикару уже был под действием наркоза, Мацумото настраивал какую-то аппаратуру.   
\- Итак, Вы обдумали мое предложение?  
Ябу кивнул.  
\- Тогда 3-B, в полночь. У вас будет ровно сорок пять минут, чтобы успеть исчезнуть с радаров. Все документы подготовит мой коллега, Ниномия. Надеюсь, его компетентность не вызывает у Вас вопросов.   
Ябу кивнул еще раз, набираясь храбрости, но боясь, что голос предательски дрогнет.   
\- Значит, сегодня после полуночи Вы и Ваш лейтенант оказываетесь таинственно пропавшими без вести, старрайдер оказывается списан по технике безопасности. Подозрительно, не правда ли? Впрочем, доверьтесь Нино, и никто ничего не заподозрит, кроме, разве что некоего Такизавы, у которого потрясающий нюх на такие вещи. Но негоже учителю ломать счастье своих учеников, так ведь? А теперь уходите, всех благ.

Что-то склизкое и беспокоящееся, до смешного похожее на детский страх, начало рождаться где-то внутри. Миллионы пугливых и болезненных «а если», «а вдруг» вертелись в голове назойливыми мухами, не давая сосредоточиться и действовать рационально. Но в голове отчетливо зазвучало заученное еще в академии: исходная точка – пункт А, конечная точка – пункт Б, а через них обязательно проходит прямая, даже если и одна. Значит, самый очевидный выход – твой выбор, если не стоит дополнительных условий. 

16:07, времени еще хватает. Хикару будет не раньше девяти, значит, надо действовать. 

На коммуникаторе высветилось имя Иноо, что означало, надо проявить остатки ответственности, не бросать же их вот так.  
\- Здравствуй, кэп. Что имеешь мне сказать? Боюсь, у меня для тебя целая речь.   
\- Имею сказать, офицер Иноо, что ты молодец и всегда им был, а я слабак и дурак. Я даже хуже Юи, наверное.   
Иноо невесело засмеялся и наверняка сейчас откинул со лба отросшую челку – это было у него признаком волнения.  
\- Ничто не может быть хуже Такаки, ты знаешь это. А раз ты решил, то уже уходи, не заставляй себя. Ты слишком твердолобый, оба вы такие, так что уж будьте добры хоть в этот раз не оказаться самыми последними неудачниками.   
\- Я почему-то не удивлен, что ты знаешь. И даже знать не хочу, откуда.   
На этот раз Иноо усмехнулся, не по-доброму, скорее ехидно.   
\- А потому что надо отключать радиовызов, он с полчаса у тебя включенным в тот вечер висел. И этот человек был моим капитаном. Не переживай, я все подчистил. Тебе есть, что передать остальным?  
\- Нет, не нужно. Во-первых, ты все, что нужно скажешь лучше меня. А во-вторых будет безопаснее, если они не будут ничего знать. Но все-таки разбуди Юю, лично от меня. Так сказать, для дальнейшей мотивации.   
\- Будет сделано. И знаешь, будь счастлив, должен же хоть кто-то.   
И Иноо отключил вызов. 

Ябу не стало легче – напротив, он понимал, что действия его сродни предательству, но выбор был сделан. «Жребий брошен» - иногда пишут в таких случаях, но все-таки каждый бросает свой жребий сам, сам же и расплачивается. 

Солнце-лампочка начало затухать, изображая наступление вечера. На Площади дети сменились влюбленными, которым все равно было, настоящее солнце или нет. А может, это потому, что настоящего они и не видели никогда. И не знают, что оно настолько яркое, что слепит глаза, иногда тонкими лучами пронизывает облака, а каждый вечер тяжелым биллиардным шаром закатывается за горизонт, чтобы утром вылезти свежим розовым воздушным шариком – черт знает, почему вечернее солнце тяжелее утреннего. А еще все они не знают, что нет никакого «дождевого графика на месяц», никто не указывает, когда дождю идти. И дождевые тучи бывают похожи на мягкий флис, светло-серые и высокие, а бывают на колючую шерсть – низкие и рыхлые. И, может быть, это знание стоит дороже, чем божественная наука Централа.   
Фальшивые звезды, повторяющие рисунок звездного неба на Земле, мелкими зернами рассыпались по стеклянной крыше Капитолия, когда Ябу, осмотрев «списанный» старрайдер (допотопный серебристо-синий YYY) терпеливо ждал. Еще днем он разобрал свой коммуникатор, чтобы нельзя было отследить перемещения и звонок Иноо, так что теперь он не мог связаться с Хикару заранее. 

Но послышались шаги, и Хикару, такой же, как обычно, разве что чуть более бледный, появился в арочном проходе. На шее у него было что-то вроде тонкого эластичного бинта. Он подбежал, тяжело дыша и совершенно по-идиотски улыбаясь, и указал на заднюю часть шеи.   
\- Эта штука была там, представляешь?! Мацумото пришлось повозиться, чтобы не задеть ничего важного. Ювелирная работа, говорит. Кусанаги, похоже, был настоящий мастер своего дела. Может, у меня и шрам останется, но ничего, под волосами все равно не видно.   
\- Чип? – обеспокоенно спросил Ябу.  
\- А, да. Все, как должно быть. Мацумото забрал его, пока в сейф запихнул, потом, сказал, в более надежное место отправит. Ему он, кажется, действительно интересен с научной точки зрения, так что в цепкие руки неразлучников-Домото оно не попадет. Так лучше, я думаю.   
Ябу уверенно открыл входной люк старрайдера-ветерана, внутри было тесно, но вдвоем можно было разместиться даже с некоторым комфортом.   
\- Три минуты до старта, уже-не-лейтенант-Яотоме!  
\- Есть, капитан-дезертир!

Они оба засмеялись, подлаживая под себя дряхлое оборудование. Впереди их ждало привычное и знакомое – космос, который почти надоел, как надоедает письменный стол или один и тот же вид из окна. А потом ждало новое и, кажется, все-таки хорошее. Они точно знали, куда будут держать курс, не сговариваясь.   
Прохладная планета, с голубыми артериями рек и синими легкими океанов.   
\- Васе-таки что-то подобное должно было однажды случиться, ты не думаешь? – спросил Хикару, пытаясь найти кнопку запуска автопилота.  
\- Что именно? – Ябу оторвался от сенсорной карты.   
\- Мы с тобой, вдвоем, впереди целая жизнь, - Хикару неопределенно помахал в воздухе руками. – Типа пока смерть не разлучит и так далее…  
\- По-моему, мы всегда были вдвоем. Разве что теперь нам точно будет некуда бежать друг от друга.


End file.
